1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical coupling lens.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical coupling lens is preferred for use in data transmission between electronic devices due to its high transmission speed and signal integrity. The optical coupling lens is formed by injection molding die and includes a light incident surface, a light output surface perpendicular to the light incident surface, a reflection surface obliquely interconnected between the light incident surface and the light output surface, a number of first converging lenses formed on the light incident surface, and a number of second converging lenses formed on the light output surface. The first converging lenses correspond to the second converging lenses one to one. The reflection surface is configured for reflecting light converged by the first converging lens to a corresponding second converging lens and reflecting light converged by the second converging lens to a corresponding first converging lens.
When a first optical axis of each of the first converging lenses intersects with a second optical axis of the corresponding second converging lens at a point on the reflection surface, light converged by the first converging lens entirely enters the corresponding second converging lens. Whereas, the first optical axis can not intersect with the second optical axis and offsets relative to the second optical axis in two directions, for example, a first direction is in X axis and a second direction is in Y axis perpendicular to the X axis, and the X axis and the Y axis are in a same plane. In order to correct the offsets in two directions, the offset in the first direction is first adjusted, and then the offset in the second direction is adjusted. However, when the offset in the second direction is adjusted, a new offset in the first direction may be occurred. Thus, it is difficult to correct the offsets in two directions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical coupling lens, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.